In Sickness and In Health
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Musashi's father doesn't fall ill, and in the end, he's still with the team when Sena joins. Musashi/Sena Sounds cool, riiiight?


**Whoa this just appeared after my first time watching The View, I'm so out of it today, seriously I put a graham cracker into a toaster this morning. I think I'm going to go read Eyeshield 21 313, I haven't done that let. **

**Disclaimer: ...hi. Guess what? I don't own Eyeshield 21. Yeah. I don't own this prompt either. Nope. It's Kirskipkat. Not mine. Yeah... -shuffles off stage-**

By the time Sena realized that he had gone the wrong way he was in the opposite direction of the school. 'Ugh, figures, all this work and I'm probably going to be denied anyway.' He sighed, somehow, while heading for what he hoped to be the entrance of his new school Sena had ended up at a train station in a whole different part of town.

Feeling rather sorry for himself, Sena sat down on a bench bending the card in his hand. "021, please 021." He chanted to himself searching around the train station for one of those 'You Are Here' posters.

Finding one, he slowly headed over to the map tracing with his finger from his house to where the school should have been. 'Oh I headed down the wrong street here, oh and here too. It's going to take me forever to get back.' He could already hear Mamori's scolding tone on how he had to pay attention to his surrounds better.

"Going any place in particular?" Sena coughed, jumping back surprised when he realized that someone was standing next to him. Okay, so maybe Mamori was right after all, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Me?" He asked turning in case the man wasn't talking to him. "Yeah you. You look sort of lost kid." The man smiled good-naturedly and Sena repeated the gesture somewhat weakly, even he knew it was a bad idea to talk to strangers, even despite how nice the man seemed.

"Deimon High School, it's clear across town." Sena traced the path he was taking on the map and the man leaned in for a looker closer. His eyes widened in surprise. "Well what do you know, I'm actually headed in that direction! The name is Jiruon Taji." He greeted and Sena nodded slowly.

"Kobayakawa Sena," He bowed his head not quite sure why Jiruon was talking to him. Just brushing it off as being nice, Sena turned back to the map hoping to find a shortcut through one of the back roads. "If you want, I could drive you there Sena-san, it would be a waste if I just left you here." He said with a smile.

Sena tilted his head curiously, sure taking rides from strangers was dangerous at times but the man didn't seem like the mass murdering type. Smiling somewhat curiously Sena nodded his head in agreement , "Sure! If you don't mind of course, I'm Kobayakawa Sena." He added bowing.

"Of course I don't mind! But before I drop you off I'm going to have to take a short side trip, pick something up at the hotel I'm staying at okay?"

Sena nodded and followed Jiruon to his car, an uneasy feeling growing when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder and tighten his grip as they head to the parking lot. He was about to get in the car when an intense wave of nausea hit him, Mamori would scream if she knew that he accepted a ride from a total stranger. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"Um, Jiruon-san? I-I changed my mind, um, I think I'll rather walk." Sena explained stepped back in alarm as anger flashed in the older man's eyes. "Aw, now don't be like that Sena just get in the car." Sena took another step back, even though Jiruon's tone was the same there was an edge to his words.

"I-I'll be fine, thank you though." Sena bowed but before he could dash off Jiruon reached out and grabbed him by the arm in an iron clasp. "I said get in the car _now_." He whispered and Sena attempted to pull away his eyes wide.

"I don't think he wants you go with you every much." They both turned and Sena let out a sigh of relief, a tall man looking somewhere in his mid twenties glared down at Jiruon arms crossed, expression serious. He didn't stop until Jiruon's grip on Sena lightened.

"There you are! I was, um, looking for you forever!" Sena cried out twisting away and practically threw himself towards the mysterious tall man. The tall man cross an eyebrow as to say, Have we met?

"Fine I was just leaving anyway." Jiruon stated in a coldly his eyes resting on Sena and he smirked licking his lips in a way that sent a cold shiver down Sena's spine. "Actually it would look bad on my part if you weren't here when the cops show up so," In a blur of moment Jiruon jumped into the truck and almost ran over five people in his mad attempt to get out of the parking lot.

"Asshole!" Some random person yelled.

"Do you have a pen?" The man asked sounding indifferent dispite the fact he had probably just saved Sena's life.

Sena dug into his back pocket furiously, glad that Mamori always made him carry one on hand. The man quickly scribed something down something on the back of his hand before noticing Sena's curious expression. "License plates, I didn't call the cops, but I have a 'friend' who would find this useful."

Sena nodded the first affects of what could have just happened, staring at his feet waves of ashame, stupidity, and a large portion of freaking out-ness. He didn't have the slightest idea what 'Jiruon' had planned to do but there was no doubt that it wouldn't have been good.

"Huh, are you crying?" The man asked sounding generally curious for the first time. Sena shook his head face blushed; he really was making a complete idiot of himself, and in front of a complete stranger. "No, I-I'm sorry that, I, um,"

The man huffed and bent down to stare at Sena at his own eye level.

"Here let's start over, hey I'm Gen Takekura," Sena chuckled dryly his face still warm. "Um, hello Gen Takekura I'm Kobayakawa Sena, and, um we're starting to make a scene." He muttered and sure enough a small crowd had formed a half-circle, muttering among themselves.

"Well then Kobayakawa Sena, perhaps we should casually move out of the way." Sena nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes, sniffling the last of his tears even though his face was still warm. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Would you mind joining me for coffee?" Gen asked and Sena nodded before remembering Deimon surely by now Mamori would be close to panicking. "I really would like to, but I have to get to Deimon today's the entrance exam scores are being posted up and, um, my friend Mamori's going to freak now that I'm so late."

Gen looked thoughtful for a moment, "Deimon you say? It's a short walk from the subway to there; just stay away from anymore extremely friendly people 'kay kid?" Sena nodded and Gen quickly wrote down directions on the back of Sena's entrance card before pointing him to the right way.

Sena hesitated for a moment, he seriously didn't have a single dollar on him. Probably sensing it, or reading Sena's expression Gen reached into his back pocket pulled out a wallet.

"Gah! I couldn't take any of your monkey!" Sena exclaimed backing up in alarm as if Gen was trying to offer up one of his kidneys. "Don't worry about it, it's only 500 yen, enough to get you on the bus, and I have a feeling we'll met again, eventually." Gen said and Sena sighed rolling his eyes.

He really did have to get to Deimon…"Okay, I surely doubt that, thank you so much, you're being extremely nice." Sena said bowing continuously until he stumbled. Red faced he marched the rest of the distance facing forward.

--

Eventually turned out wasn't that long.

The 'accident' had been pushed to the back of his mind as Sena's school life started. Despite what he had been forced to promise Mamori, Sena found himself in the care of three bullies all of whom were pretty keen on the idea of beating him up.

This was proven correct as soon as he raced back from the near by supermarket with the news that out of some horrible twist of fate it had ran out of the rather pricey bread they had spend him out for. "They sell it at the school store too." Togano announced in a bored tone but his companions didn't comment instead deciding to drag Sena away to a worn down storage room as a personal punching bag.

"Please, I could go check another-" Sena was cut off as the door was kicked opened reveling a small unkempt room and he was discarded as the other boys busied themselves with touching everything in the room.

"Meh, so this is the American Football club? Thought it would have been slightly bigger."

"Right, because American Football is _so_ popular right?"

"Shut up."

Sena quietly started to slip away towards the door as they spoke, maybe if he was really quiet they would forget about rearranging any of his vial organs and not notice his disappearance.

He had made it all the way to the door without being noticed and leaned against it reaching up for the door handle when the door was flung open and he was thrown forwards, but instead of landing facedown was caught by a pair of strong arms.

Sena blushed and silence fell over the small shed and he found himself unable to turn around and met eyes with the new arrivals.

"Musashi can you _believe_ it?" At the sound of the voice Sena turned and in shock his mouth dropped open. Before he could say anything though the person behind 'Musashi' started yelling,

"People who want to join the American Football club!!!!!!" He raced forward to greet Sena's bullies who didn't take to him much.

"Kurita, I don't think that their-"

With a powerful shove Kurita had managed to throw one of them out of the clubhouse due to charging at him too fast. "Oh no sorry!" He called and raced out the other two boys following.

"Gen-san?" Sena asked blushing darkly, his mind suddenly blank. "Oh so you do remember me, I wish I could say good to see you again Sena but those guys were they-"

"Just some guys I know from class, nothing to, um worry about." Sena lied before realizing that he was still pressed up against Gen or Musashi as the other boy had called him, and stepped back looking down at his feet.

"Sure, if you say so." He frowned and Sena rubbed the back of his neck before pointing out the obvious. "Um, what are you doing here? Are you the assistance coach or something?" He asked curious. The older man chuckled as if Sena said something extremely funny instead of a question.

"Nah, I'm the kicker."

Sena gave him a blank look.

"I play the game, as in I'm a student." Sena blinked unable to keep his mouth from falling open. "B-b-but you look so, um, um, old!" He stuttered his eyes wide and the older man, er, teenager, shrugged. "So I've been told."

"Musashi-kun, sorry, I wasn't able to convince them to stay with the club," Kurita said slinking back in looking terribly heartbroken. Looking up he locked eyes with a very nervous Sena and smiled spread across his face so fast it was shock he didn't get whiplash. "You were able to convince someone to stay behind!!!!" He cried sweeping what at one looked like a big lump of trash, reviling the table underneath and ushered Sena to sit down.

"Kurita I don't think Sena's here for the football tryouts." Gen deadpanned and Kurita hung his head after a loud sob. 'He's not taking it very well.' Sena thought dryly before looking back up at Gen curiously.

"Yeah, um, American Football sounds a bit scary." Sena admitted taking a cup of tea that had more sugar than tea in it from Kurita.

"But it's the best sport ever! Somewhere around here I think we have some tapes of the last game." He stared to busy himself with looking, but Gen stopped him before he could put the tape in.

"I don't think scaring Sena would be the best idea, to some those tapes could seem violent." Kurita looked at him curiously his expression clearly saying _'But football's the best sport ever!'_

"Actually I think Sena should be heading home, school ended an hour ago." 'Really? That seemed really fast.' Sena stood up feeling almost reluctant; he had a slight feeling that his three 'friends' weren't going to be that pleased if/when they found him. But to his mom staying after school meant being bullied and he really didn't want her worrying about him anymore than necessary, even it was sort of true.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys, um, later, thank you for the tea." He bowed and headed for the door pausing when Gen called out to him.

"Hey Sena, would you mind if I walk you home?" For reasons he wasn't quite sure about a bubbly feeling spread through him and Sena smiling brightly and nodded. "Sure I would love, um, yeah." His face, which had almost returned to its normal color, flushed again.

'It's hard to believe that Gen-san goes to high school, he looks so much older.' Sena mused as the older boy led him outside. "Why does Kurita-sempai call you Musashi?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"You're going to ask Hiruma about that one, something with kanji I think." He shrugged and Sena frowned, his next question already forming. "Why didn't you tell me, um, last time that you went to same school as me?"

"Thought it would have sounded a little weird, anyway I thought you meant Deimon Elementary you look kind of short for high school." He pointed out and Sena sighed. "Yeah so I've been told." He replied saying something similar to Gen's earlier statement.

"Well, um, my house is right up there," He pointed and Gen nodded pausing for a moment before saying causally, "Hey Sena if you want come over to the clubhouse again sometime." He muttered and Sena smiled scratching the back of his neck.

According to Mamori he needed to stay as far away from Hiruma as possible and being around his clubhouse didn't seem like a great plan on how to follow that demand. Remembering something he saw off a torn down poster Sena stood up straighter. "Maybe I could be the manager!" He blushed not realizing that he had been speaking out loud.

Gen nodded with a dry chuckle, "Maybe that could work." Sean smiled again moving towards his house shooting Gen a look right before he shut the door. 'Tomorrow I get to see Gen-san again, I wonder if I could call him Musashi too?'

And seriously what was the worst that Hiruma could do to Sena?


End file.
